


First Blood (Part 1)

by fanandadoyle



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanandadoyle/pseuds/fanandadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has been bitten and Mina is wondering whether or not to be the first to feed her after she wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Blood (Part 1)

Mina could feel her blood run ice cold in her veins when she saw what lay behind the door.  
“Please, no,” she whispered.

Mina pulled her gaze sharply from Jonathan when she heard her name being called from across the room. They were out dining late and both Mina and Jonathan were shocked to see Lady Jayne calling from the far end of the restaurant.  
“What does she want?” Jonathan sighed. Mina knew he was not very keen on her, he had made his opinion very known in the past.  
“I don’t know.” Mina squint to see her ushering her over with frantic hands. “Please excuse me,” she leans in, placing a swift kiss on his cheek. All eyes fell on Mina as she nudged her way through the bustling restaurant. Jayne wasted no time, grabbing Mina by the arm, she pulled her from the listening ears of nearby people. 

“Jayne, what is it?” Mina exclaimed, her hair being whipped into her face by the chilling winter winds.  
“There is no time to lose, you have to come quickly.”  
“What?!” Jayne grabbed her arm once more, pulling her into the carriage by the curb. Jayne’s steely glare demanded Mina to be quiet throughout the entire journey. Although, Mina didn’t quite want to ask where she was being taken or maybe; what she was being taken to. The tension hung in the air until Jayne finally broke it, her voice low.  
“Now, I’m going to warn you. What you are going to see will upset you.” Mina’s eyes widened with fear. “So I suggest you prepare yourself.” Her words were blunt, cutting through Mina like glass. 

The carriage pulled up alongside Lady Jayne’s house. It was eerily quiet, the only sound to be heard was the wind whistling through the trees. Jayne offered a hand to Mina, helping her from the carriage. She nod to the driver who cracked his whip, riding off into the night. Mina’s heart was racing in her chest, she was absolutely terrified. Jayne walked ahead, silently with Mina stumbling behind her. The butler opened the door for them, bowing his head to Lady Jayne.  
“How is she?” she asked in a hushed voice.  
“See for yourself,” he replied, keeping his back straight and his voice calm and collected. 

Mina was led down a flight of stairs, into the deepest chasms of the house. They went down to a dark corridor, the only light was a flickering candelabra on a small table near a solid, metal door. Jayne turned to Mina, her steely glare melted away, replaced by an almost solemn look etched into the lines of her face.  
“Please, tell me why you have fetched me here. I have the right to know!” Mina’s eyes glistened with tears of frustration and fear.  
“I think it’s best to let you see for yourself.” Jayne grasped the handle and opened the heavy door. Mina could feel her blood run ice cold in her veins when she saw what lay behind the door.  
“Please, no,” she whispered.

 

The room was dimly lit with burning candles. Books lay all over the room, towered high in dusting piles. A singular bed stood admits the books, white sheets stained crimson hung from the wooden frame. On top of the sheets lay a disfigured woman, blood smeared over nearly inch of visible skin. Mina could only tell who it was from the golden locks hanging over the bed. 

Jayne almost felt a pang of sympathy when she heard Mina’s desperate sobbing.  
“What happened?” she asked through a waterfall of tears. “Please, I demand to know!” Mina could not even bring herself to near her best friend, lying motionless on the bed.  
“She was bitten.” There was a beat of silence. “By a vampire.” Mina drew in a harsh breath, her heart clenching tightly. “She was found in an alleyway, covered in blood. The vampire escaped.”  
“You let it escape!” Mina turned to her, her brow furrowed with anger.  
“There was nothing I could do! I had to get Lucy to safe shelter, there was no time to slay the vampire in question.” Mina took a few tentative steps forward, her breath trembling. “I-is she dead?” she dreaded the answer, but she had to know.  
“I do not know, it’s too early to tell.”  
“What do you mean, too early to tell?” Now, Mina could not take her eyes off of her best friend. Her face was turned away, her skin torn wide open at the crook of her neck, the blood drying at the wound. She barely looked recognizable, her deep pink dress stained with blood, her skin completely drained of all colour. 

Mina demanded Jayne brought her some hot water and bandages. She insisted she cleaned her up and dressed the wound; her natural instinct to heal taking over. Through tear laden eyes she cleaned the blood from her face, neck and chest. she handled her with care, often stopping to run a loving finger over her cold cheek.  
“Please pull through, Lucy.” She whispered, every word falling from her lips with agony. Mina didn’t want her best friend to be turned into such an ungodly creature, but she could not bear to stand by and watch her die. She pray and hoped that the vampire had taken mercy on her as her last moments of life. Jayne stood in the doorway, watching Mina’s shoulders shudder as she sobbed hysterically, her hand clasping Lucy’s for dear life.

Mina stayed by her side for the rest of that night. Her eyelids flickering with exhaustion, but she refused to sleep. She wanted to be there when Lucy woke up, if she ever did. It was the early hours of the morning that Jayne led her away from Lucy’s bedside.  
“You must rest, come.” She led her out and into a more comfortable room. Mina’s dreams were plagued by Lucy; her blood covered corpse raising before her, sinking her fresh fangs into her neck. Jonathan was told of Mina’s whereabouts and was advised to stay well away. She needs time to grieve, Jayne told him. Mina still wasn’t letting go on the hope that Lucy was not dead and she would rise again. She would give anything to see her magnificent, green eyes and that wicked smile of hers again. After a few hours’ sleep, Mina was back by Lucy’s bedside. Jayne had, had her taken out of her dishevelled dress and into a flowing, white nightgown. Mina gasped sharply when she saw how gaunt her face was. Her skin ghostly white with a sickly, green tinge. Her colourless lips hung open, her arms rested across her middle. Mina could not bite back the tears for much longer. 

Jayne often found herself, stood, watching from afar. It was tragic, yet simply poetic. Mina was doing all she could for her beloved friend but nothing was working. Jayne was beside herself; what were she to do if Lucy were to rise again? It would be against everything she had worked for to let her live but, hearing Mina’s desperate pleas in the night had made her feel a little sympathy for the poor girl. Did she really have the heart to kill her best friend before her, the second she rose? Jayne took herself away from the room, her head overcrowded with her thoughts colliding into one another. 

By day three, Mina’s hope was waning and the tiny shred of hope she had left was beginning to drain out, through her fingers that were still clutching at Lucy’s withering hands.  
“Lucy, please. If you can hear me, please wake up.” She spoke firmly, almost an order. “I cannot live without you.” Her authoritive tone dampened with tears. “Please, you are everything to me. I cannot lose you. I did not get a chance to say goodbye.” She bowed her head, the tears burning the rims of her eyes. “And I never got the chance to tell you…” her sentence stopped abruptly. She let out a shaky exhale, the words she was about to say had never left her mouth. “I didn’t get to tell you that, I love you.” she laughs to herself. “Sounds silly, I know but, it is true.” She looked upon Lucy’s face, wishing to see a flicker of movement. “I have loved you for all of my life and I wouldn’t change you for the world. You have been through everything with me, I have lost count of all the times I have cried on your shoulder!” She sniffled, “I will give anything to see you alive and well again. anything.” Another bout of tears hit and her head fell to the bed, the last of her hope seeping through the cascade of tears.  
Jayne stood behind the door, her ear pressed to the metal. A warm tear slid over her face, she quickly wiped it away and removed herself from the scene. 

Mina didn’t know whether it was the lack of sleep driving her to madness or she had actually felt Lucy stir beside her. She lifted her head immediately, her eyes flitting over her.  
“Lucy?” she gasped. “Lucy!” She resorted to shaking her in desperation. Mina’s heart lifted in her chest when she heard a sleepy murmur.  
“Mina?” Lucy croaked dryly, her eyes not yet open.  
“Lucy!” Mina exclaimed, her hands squeezing Lucy’s so tight she might break a finger or two. Lucy’s swollen eyelids flickered for a moment before sliding up slowly to reveal shimmering green eyes. she turned to Mina, a lethargic smile puling at the corner of her mouth.  
“Mina,” she whispered.  
“Lucy!” Mina reached out and moved a stray wisp of hair from her face. “I was afraid I’d lost you!” she threw her head into her neck, sobbing desperately. Mina’s smell of violets blooming in a summers day was the first thing Lucy smelt. It filled up her nostrils and her eyes darkened, a low growl settling in her chest. She reached up and ran her fingers through her tangle of curls. They felt softer than the finest silk beneath her fingertips, feeling every single strand that graced her fingers.  
“Oh, Mina,” Lucy sighed into her hair, her hand gripping the back of her head with desperate need. “I had prayed I would wake up with you beside me,” she smiled. The feel of her close and her breath warm on her ice cold skin tipping her into a state of euphoria. She was feeling a little too heady to not notice her fingernails digging harshly into her neck where she held her.  
“Lucy!” Mina gasped, pulling away sharply. She felt a warm trickle down her neck. Her eyes widened when she moved her hand away to see bright crimson beads running down her fingers. Mina saw Lucy’s brilliant green eyes deepen, turning almost black in colour. Lucy’s top lip quivered, baring a sharpened canine. Mina backed up, not quite believing what was happening. She didn’t know Lucy would need blood so soon.  
“Mina!” A voice barked. Lady Jayne sauntered in, she stepped in front of her, shielding her.  
“Lucy,” she said low, filled with threat. “You must control yourself until we can feed you. I do not want you draining Miss Murray.” Lucy could not hear her words over the deep aching in the bottom of her stomach. She could hear Mina’s blood gushing through the slits in her neck. The blood smelt like the ripest, sweetest cherry and Lucy was desperate for a taste. 

Mina had pleaded when Jayne dragged Lucy to the secret room, slamming her into a cage.  
Jayne turned to a hysterical Mina. “She is a vampire, Miss Murray. A killing machine. And you are lucky she has not already ripped your throat out.”  
“No, no, my Lucy would never do that!”  
“She is not your Lucy anymore. The Lucy Westenra you knew is dead, what you see before you is a shadow of your dearest Lucy; an illusion. The memories may still be there but the only thing she will want to do is feed and you need to stay away until we can find something to sustain her.”  
Jayne left the room, her heels clicking on the stone floor. Lucy stood at the bars, her hand resting on the metal, longing to touch her beloved.  
“Mina,” she called in that sweet tone she reserved only for her. “I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you.” she looked down, her eyes glistening. “I do not know what came over me.”  
Mina walked a few steps closer, slowly but surely reaching the bars. Lucy smiled and reached out. “Mina. My sweet, dearest, Mina.” Her lucid, green eyes pulled her in, closer and closer. Her skin was still paper white and it looked like it could tear over her bones at any moment. She was very malnourished and she needed to feed soon. Mina couldn’t watch her wither away for much longer. After everything Lucy had done for her, maybe she should return the favour and be the first to quench her aching thirst.


End file.
